


Sleepless

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Come Swallowing, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Sleepless

I awoke with a start and squinted at the clock over the TV. It was almost one o’clock in the morning and I could hear a soft moaning coming from his bedroom. I quickly turned off the TV and stood up, giving a quick stretch before walking towards the cracked door.

The bedside light was still on and Tom lay there miserably, his eyes bloodshot.

“Hey, buddy,” I whispered.

He rubbed his eyes as he looked at me in my oversized t-shirt and yoga pants. “Hey.”

“Is it bad?”

He nodded. “Yes. Did I wake you?”

I didn’t answer. I sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and he winced.

“Kim, you know you don’t have to stay. Really, I appreciate it, but…” He shifted and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a whine as he readjusted his injured arm, wrapped in a heavy cast.

“Tom, it’s fine. I’m worried about you. And anyway, the doctor said you’d be needing help for a few days.” I smoothed out the comforter and made sure his long legs were covered.

“It’s not your fault, you know.”

I paused and looked at the floor.

“Kimmy, it’s not. I know you. I know you think it’s your fault. It’s not your fault.”

I exhaled slowly. “I was the one who told you to come out with me. I was the one driving the car.”

He gritted his teeth as he pushed himself upright. The covers fell away to reveal his bare chest, pale except for the angry purple bruises from the seatbelt. “Kim. Look at me, please.” I obeyed. “Not. Your. Fault. The guy came out of nowhere. The cops said he’d had a few. Frankly I’m just happy you’re okay.” He smiled weakly.

“At least let me get you some of the pain medicine,” I said, standing up.

“No! No, I fucking hate that stuff…”

“Tom,  _please_ , you haven’t had a decent night’s sleep in days.”

“That’s not… well, I mean, that’s not just because of the arm, okay? I always have a tough time sleeping.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Well, then, what do you usually do to get yourself to sleep?”

He gave a soft laugh. “Nothing you can help me with.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Sleeping pills?”

“Nothing so easy, darling.” He had a twinkle in his eye and for a moment he seemed like his usual self as he gave me a dirty wink.

“ _Oh_ ,” I laughed. “You… take care of yourself, then, do you?”

He nodded, still smiling at me. “I swear, rubbing one out is the only thing that really does it for me most nights. I’m out like a light after. Typical man, I guess.”

I licked my lips and bounced on the balls of my feet nervously. “And you can’t…?”

“Well, my jerking-off arm’s out of commission.” He nodded at his broken arm. “I tried it earlier with my other hand but, I don’t know, the pain was distracting me and I couldn’t get my fingers to… oh, fucking hell,” he muttered. “I’m sorry, Kim, you don’t need to hear this. I’m just so exhausted, I’m rambling.”

I tentatively stepped forward. “Tom, maybe I can… that is… I think I can help you with that.”

He jerked his head up in surprise. “What?”

I took a deep breath. “I can… I mean… why don’t you let me, you know… give it a shot?”

His eyes narrowed as he tried to gauge whether or not I was joking. “Kim, you… you know that’s not what I was asking for, right? You  _certainly_  don’t need to get me off, I mean, that’s not…”

“Well, you won’t take the pain pills and you can’t sleep.” I allowed a knowing smile to play across my lips.

“Kim, you don’t have to do this,” he whispered, but I could already see the twitch of his cock under the covers.

“I know I don’t, Tom,” I replied. “I want to.”

His eyes darkened in the dim lamplight and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he searched my face.

“Will you let me take care of you?” I murmured.

His lips parted as his breathing became heavier, and he finally nodded.

I slowly pulled off my t-shirt and he gave a short gasp as my breasts were revealed. I slid onto the bed and drew the covers down; the bulge in his boxers was growing by the minute and I hooked my fingers into his waistband before sliding the fabric down his hips just enough for his cock to spring free. I gently pushed his legs apart and knelt between them before leaning my head down to slowly lick the trail of light hair that led to his groin. I arched my back so he could watch the thin fabric of my yoga pants stretch across my ass.

“ _Shit,_ Kim,” he muttered.

I hummed against his skin as I kissed right above his pelvic bone, and my fingers teased his perineum. His breathing grew more ragged above me and I flicked my eyes up to his.

“ _Please_ ,” he whispered.

I smiled as I wrapped my fingers around his long, veiny shaft and gave him a squeeze; my tongue darted between my lips and lapped at the clear, salty fluid starting to pool at his tip. He gave a desperate moan as I dipped my tongue into the slit and started pumping him with my hand, his cock hot and velvety and slick beneath my touch.

“Oh, Kim, oh,  _Kim_ , fuck, darling… that’s… that’s it… more… please… suck it, darling…”

I started to bob up and down, hollowing my cheeks as I suckled at his rigid length. I kept my eyes locked on his and his jaw worked helplessly as he watched me. I reached down to cup and stroke his balls, occasionally giving them a light tug; they tightened slightly and seemed to grow heavier under my touch.

I pulled off him and worked him with my hand, letting my palm cover him with my saliva before drawing him back into my mouth. I slowly gyrated my ass up and down with my movements, giving him more of a show. Then I hummed around him, letting him feel the vibrations, and his expression was tortured as his body began to tremble.

“Oh  _Jesus_ , Kim, Kim, fuck,  _Kim_ …” My name was like a prayer issuing from his lips as he struggled to keep his eyes fixed on me. “Your mouth… it’s… you’re so good… oh my God, oh my  _God_ , darling… don’t stop…”

I gave his balls a squeeze before I pushed my head as far forward as I could, nearly swallowing him. I held him in place and his one functional hand grasped my hair as he emitted a desperate grunt.

“I’m… I’m going to… I’m going to come,” he moaned.

I pulled back the slightest bit and swirled my tongue around him before nodding and giving one last hum around him. He bucked forward and let out a guttural groan, and I felt the spurts of his salty-sweetness flood over my tongue. I swallowed as much as I could but he still wasn’t finished, his cock twitching helplessly as he kept coming, his seed now overflowing and dripping onto my chin.

I kept him in my mouth as his body relaxed and his cock began to soften; then, I slowly pulled off him, licking him clean before wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. He was murmuring my name over and over, his eyes closed; I kissed his tip before tucking him back into his boxers and sitting back on my heels.

He finally opened his eyes and gave me a satisfied, sleepy smile. “So that was all it took.”

I cocked an eyebrow.

“I’ve wanted you so badly for so long… if I’d known all I had to do was shatter a few arm bones, I’d have done it ages ago,” he chuckled. He patted the bed next to his good arm, and I gingerly crawled over to his side and curled up next to him. He wrapped an arm around me before giving my bare breast a gentle squeeze and kissing me sweetly. “Kimmy… my Kim…”

I gave a hum of pleasure as I kissed his cheek. “Go to sleep, Tom.”

“I still have one good hand left, you know… I could return the favor…” he murmured as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Tomorrow,” I whispered as I nuzzled his chest. “Sleep now, sweetheart.”


End file.
